drawntogetherfandomcom-20200222-history
Unrestrainable Trainable
"Unrestrainable Trainable" is the twenty-sixth episode of Drawn Together. Storyline As Captain Hero and Xandir test Toot's pain threshold one morning, she alerts them that a mentally retarded giant is attacking the city. Hero immediately takes off in pursuit of the menace, and after passing numerous scenes of destruction, finally encounters the source of the calamity. After fending off the giant's attacks, Hero succeeds in tying him up, only to have second thoughts when he looks into the giant's eyes and sees a familiar look. After the giant uses a pair of what Hero refers to as "vestigial T-Rex arms" to escape from his bonds and runs off, Hero suddenly realizes who the giant is. Hero reveals to Xandir that vestigial T-Rex arms are a Hero family trait, meaning that the giant must be his very own son. Hero is uncertain how that can even be possible, given that he "always pulls out" before ejaculation, but then remembers that once in college, he donated a large quantity of sperm to a local sperm bank before he got his vasectomy (He had his testical sacs removed, not the balls themselves). He and Xandir go the sperm bank in question, where they are told that only one person has availed themselves of Hero's sperm, and that person must be the giant's mother. They track down the woman at her home address and discover the reason the giant is mentally impaired - the mother is Hero's very own sister Captain She-Ro, and their baby was the product of accidental inbreeding. Hero asks his sister where their child is, and she reveals that she keeps him chained up in the basement. Hero is incensed that his child is being treated this way, so he removes the child from Captain She-Ro's basement and sets out to raise the child himself. He decides that the best way to help his son to become a productive member of society is to give him a job, so he hires himself and his son out as air conditioning repairmen. Unfortunately, Hero is extremely displeased at his son's on-the-job behavior (he either kills or maims his clients, or gives them too good a deal on service). He tries to teach his son domestic skills instead, and attempts to teach him how to make waffles. Unfortunately, Hero's son runs out while he is doing this, an act which leads Hero to conclude that he has failed as a father. While Hero sits on the couch lamenting his lost opportunity, he and Xandir see on the news that the giant is on the loose again, and worst of all, he is heading straight for a giant hug-activated super nuclear weapon that is shaped like Winnie the Pooh. Hero takes off to stop his child and save the world. Upon arriving at the scene, Hero meets up with his sister again. Realizing the problems they have each caused trying to raise the child on their own, they decide that the best way to raise a child is together, so they agree to team up - and turn the child over to the state. They tell the authorities good luck in apprehending the giant, then fly off together as the giant hugs the "Winnie the Pooh," destroying most of the world including the Drawn Together house while killing everyone. However, the giant survives the explosion as Hero remarks that it was a close one. She-Ro says that today they both learn not to be single parents. Hero says he hopes they do a better with raising the next one together, which confuses his sister until hero gives her a suggestive look. This makes the two decide to try again. They passionately kiss and proceed to have sex, as it shows an interior view of she-ro's utterus as the sounds of the sex is heard and where traces of semen are shown flowing inside. The semen then forms with the egg and creates another mentally retarded baby who says "That's all folks" ending the episode. Meanwhile, when Clara encounters Wooldoor at the pool resembling a Hasidic Jew (the culmination of a series of visual gags targeted at him), she shrieks in terror and decides that he must be baptised immediately, and pushes him into the pool. Foxxy rescues Wooldoor from drowning and informs Clara that she must nurse Wooldoor back to health. Clara begrudgingly accepts, but when she starts getting praise for taking such good care of Wooldoor, the praise goes to her head, and Clara decides that she must keep Wooldoor sick in order to keep the accolades pouring in. During a trip to the restroom, Wooldoor looks in the medicine cabinet for something to relieve his pain, and happens upon all the items Clara has been using to keep him in poor health (including a bottle of drain cleaner). He first tries to escape, but Clara catches him at this, then cripples his legs so he won't be able to run away anymore. Wooldoor then tries to get word to the other housemates of his predicament, but Clara foils him at this as well. Finally, Toot comes into Wooldoor's bedroom while Clara is taking care of him in order to inform her that the drain is clogged, and asks if they have any more of the drain cleaner Clara has been using to keep Wooldoor sick. Clara reaches for the bottle, only to discover it is completely empty. Upon realizing that she force fed Wooldoor an entire bottle of drain cleaner, Clara finally becomes remorseful. As she tries to unclog the drain, Wooldoor comforts Clara and says that at least she learned a lesson this time, albeit the wrong one. Clara decides she is sorry both for the situation she caused with the drain and for Wooldoor's predicament. She immediately sets out trying to nurse him back to health by helping him walk again; however, she is not cured of her Munchausen by proxy just yet, as at the end of the handrail she is using to help Wooldoor walk again, she has placed a bear trap but she ends up dying along with Wooldoor and the cast of Drawn Together minus Hero from a nuclear explosion. Musical Number: "Cat's in the Kitchen", a parody of Harry Chapin's "Cat's in the Cradle", sung by Hero to his son. Apparently, the creators had at one point intended for Hero to actually sing "Cat's in the Cradle," as the closed captioning on the show's first broadcast identified the song as such and even included the lyrics to the song's chorus. Also, the animation for Captain Hero's lips is done to the words of the original song. Notes and inside references * When Captain Hero states that he couldn't possibly have fathered a child because he always pulls out, Xandir says that isn't always a foolproof method, upon which the scene cuts to Xandir in the confessional breastfeeding a baby and saying, "Right, Craig?". This references a running gag from "Xandir and Tim, Sitting in a Tree", in which Xandir mentions a former closeted lover named Craig several times. * Foxxy, Spanky, and Toot are all shown to be in bed together during one scene; at this point, Toot has now been intimate with five of her seven fellow housemates, having been with Xandir in "A Tale of Two Cows" and Hero and Clara in "A Very Special Drawn Together Afterschool Special". Only Wooldoor and Ling-Ling are excluded. **During this scene, it is shown that both Toot and Spanky are in submissive roles, with Foxxy in the dominant role. Spanky wears a bondage hood with lipstick and has a moustache, referencing BDSM, while Toot sports baby attire, a reference to infantilism. * Cree Summer provides the voice for Captain She-Ro. James Arnold Taylor voices Hero and She-Ro's inbred son. Tara Strong voices the woman who works at the sperm bank. * Captain She-Ro's appearance marks the first time any of the housemates' siblings have appeared on the show. * Spanky's wife makes a cameo appearance in this episode; she previously appeared with dialogue in the episode "Xandir and Tim, Sitting in a Tree". * For the second consecutive episode, and the sixth time overall, Ling-Ling has no dialogue. * In this episode, Captain Hero is revealed to have attended college at Howard University, a historically black college in Washington, D.C. To suit the occasion, he is wearing his hair in an afro. * During the scene where Captain Hero tries to introduce his son to the only possible job he could do, Hero wears a name tag with the name Leslie on it. Also, during the scene at the sperm bank, he refers to himself as Leslie Hero when speaking to the attendant. In "Little Orphan Hero", Captain Hero's first name was revealed to be Leslie. * Despite the show's title, the word "trainable" is not used at any point in this episode. However, Drawn Together has used the word "trainable" to refer to a disabled person in the past; Hero describes Bleh as such in "The Other Cousin". Goofs * After Wooldoor trips the alarm consisting of two tin cans tied to a piece of string, we hear the sound of shoes approaching. However, when Clara arrives on the scene, her feet are bare. Animated cameos * After a joke is made about Foxxy's nipples supposedly lactating chocolate milk, the Nestle Quik rabbit springs up, alarmed, exclaiming, "No chocolate milk? Then what the hell have I been sucking on?" Cultural references *As Jesus watches Wooldoor drown, he jests, "Look at that heeb pretending to drown. Ha, those Jews kill me," a reference to his crucifixion. Jesus also has a gash on the right side of his abdomen from the Spear of Destiny. **This is the second time Jesus has been depicted on the show, the first time being in the episode "A Tale of Two Cows". * Hero's line about needing pixie dust to fly is a reference to Peter Pan; however, the dust Hero actually uses is cocaine. * Clara's line, "Taking orders from a black girl? Who does she think I am, Thomas Jefferson's penis?" is a reference to allegations that Jefferson had an affair with his slave Sally Hemings. * Clara says, "If I wanted to see a yellow guy whine, I'd go see Margaret Cho", referring to the Asian-American comedian. * Clara reads Schindler's List, a harrowing work about the Holocaust, and refers to it as a joke book, referencing her anti-Semitism. The title Schindler's List, however, refers mainly to the film version; the title of the original novel on which the film is based is Schindler's Ark. However, following the success of the film, the novel was reissued in many countries under the title Schindler's List. * Bill Cosby weeps over the remains of the Reservoir of Yummy Banana Pudding, a reference to his role as spokeperson for Jell-O pudding. Cosby's voice is provided by Captain Hero's voice actor Jess Harnell. Cosby states that without the pudding, he's just another "unemployed sexual predator." A reference to the allegations raised against Cosby between 2000-2004. *The giant retard accidentally killing a dog simply by petting his head is possibly a reference to Lenny from the book Of Mice and Men. * When he first encounters the giant, Hero calls him Corky and says, "Life goes on- no longer for you!", a reference to Charles "Corky" Thatcher, the role played by Chris Burke in the series Life Goes On. * Hero challenges a disabled child on a swingset to a fight, addressing him as Magneto, referring to the Marvel Comics mutant. After Hero shoots the boy, he gets hit by a car, indicating that boy did indeed possess magnetic powers. ** When Hero attacks the disabled "Magneto", he fires a ray at him by pressing his wrist band. This method, along with the ray and accompanying sound effect, are from Space Ghost. * Clara's poisoning of Wooldoor by giving him soup filled with drain cleaner is a parody of a scene from the film The Sixth Sense. * The first time the drain cleaner is shown, the warning on the label says, "Caution: Not to be used for Munchausen's by proxy." Munchausen's syndrome by proxy is a psychological condition where a caregiver purposely makes a patient worse in order to later cure the patient and receive praise and attention during the patient's recovery. The second time the drain cleaner bottle is shown, the warning label reads, "WARNING: tkjeo ruksodk dkojt ceola lcidkjric lktois tlaw a the sselk kdgkcneo". In a third shot, which appears only on the DVD, the words "Drain Cleaner" are hastily scribbled over with the word "Medicine". * The DVD version of the episode features a brief montage of the media celebrating Clara for her caring devotion; in the shot where she is shown pouring drain cleaner into a spoon from a bottle labelled "Medicine" (see above), Clara is dressed like Mary Poppins. In another shot, she is shown inserting small wormlike objects into Wooldoor's ear from a box originally labelled labelled Star Trek II earworms, but which has been altered to read "Q-Tips". ** The music playing during this sequence is an instrumental version of "Bully Song", originally featured in "Requiem for a Reality Show". * Wooldoor's attempts to escape from the bedroom where Clara is holding him prisoner contain references to several different films. **Wooldoor uses the gas from one of his farts to show him where the room's laser sensors are hidden, a reference to Catherine Zeta-Jones blowing makeup powder to reveal the sensors' location in Entrapment. Wooldoor then attempts to wriggle his way through the complex network of lasers the same way Zeta-Jones's character did so in the film. **After he accidentally trips one of the beams, Wooldoor sets off a series of traps, including a giant boulder and flying arrows; these are both references to Raiders of the Lost Ark. **Lastly, the siren music and red scene effect that occurs before he fights the mummified zombie bears with shark heads is a reference to Quentin Tarantino's Kill Bill. The siren music that plays in reference to Kill Bill was originally composed by Quincy Jones as the theme music to the TV show Ironside, starring Raymone Burr. * After she catches Wooldoor trying to escape, Clara ties him down to a bed and hobbles his feet with a sledgehammer. This is a parody of a scene from the film Misery. * Hero's impaired son being chained in the basement, saying "Me love Chunk" and eating a candy bar is a spoof on the basement-bound, deformed, developmentally impaired teen in the 1985 movie The Goonies. * The scenes of destruction after Captain Hero's son hugs the nuclear bomb are similar to the blast scenes from the 1988 anime film Akira. * The fetus's line at the end of the episode, "That's all, folks!" is the line Porky Pig would use at the end of Looney Tunes cartoons. Captain She-Ro's womb is drawn to resemble the circular logo that appeared around Porky in these shots. * Though it is primarily a pun on Captain Hero's name and the feminine pronoun "she", the name "She-Ro" also closely resembles She-Ra, a character from the He-Man universe, who also had super powers and was He-Man's sister. Streaming It can be viewed at the official Drawn Together website here. Transcript The transcript for this episode can be seen here. Category:Episodes Category:Captain Hero Episodes Category:Clara Episodes Category:Wooldoor Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes